Transformers: The Spider's Web
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Airachnid captures Arcee, and plans to use her to bargain with Blackwolf to help MECH, can he save her or will he become a slave to MECH? Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blackwolf P.S: please review I'd like to know your opinions on my stories what needs to be changes? Thanks!


**Hey Mechs and femmes, so I've finally updated this story, I hope you guys enjoy, please review, let me know what you all think. Disclaimer, I own nothing except Blackwolf.**

* * *

 **Blackwolf has revealed his past to Arcee, but she didn't care, they have both admitted their feelings for one another. But a certain spider ex-con has different plans for the two.**

Blackwolf slowly stirred, he felt a sudden pain in his helm, and he couldn't move, he looked forward and he was strapped down in webs. The forest was completely silent, only the wind rustling the trees accompanied him. He looked for Arcee, panicking, she was nowhere to be seen, but he was greeted to a splatter of energon staining a tree next to him.

He panicked and instantly activated his knuckle blades, they sliced into the sticky webbing. He growled as he began tearing the webs apart, until there were only shreds of it littered the ground.

He placed his servo on the energon and slipped some onto his digits, he raised his servo and began scanning it. Seconds later, it registered as Arcee's own energon. He began looking around, panicking for his beloved.

"Cee?" he looked around the circling of trees.

"Arcee!" he tried again. He looked around the corner of the pathway of trees, and nearly collapsed. He looked and saw as one of Arcee's knee spikes and one of her own wrist blades laid in a puddle of more energon.

He grabbed them both, "ARCEE!" he yelled in fear. He opened a small holding area in his arm and placed them inside.

He looked around and finally remembered the one Decepticon who used webs to ensnare her prey.

"Airachnid…!" he growled, clenching his fist and transforming, he began trying to locate his missing missing lover.

"Teletraan One, I need you to locate Arcee, now!" the computer generated voive activated.

" _Yes Autobot Blackwolf...locating Arcee now..."_ Teletraan took his time.

" _Autobot Arcee located, sir, she is two hundred miles north from here, would you like me to contact the Autobots to provide reinforce-"_

"NO! No, I can handle this Teletraan, dismissed." he closed his communicator, and began speeding off to find Arcee.

 **(Arcee's location)**

It was dark, the sun barely lit the cave, Arcee's cyan blue optics, with their pink rings, opened and began quickly looking around.

She remembered when Airachnid attacked her and Blackwolf the previous night, she put him in stasis before he could awaken. If only he did, Airachnid would have had a much harder time taking him and her on at the same time.

"Ah good, you're awake, now maybe I won't be so lonesome..." a sly voice chuckled evilly in the dark.

Two dark purple optics locked with hers, the form of Airachnid could be made out. Arcee instantly sneered, her hatred for the spider returning instantly.

"Likewise Airachnid..." she growled, much to Airachnid's enjoyment.

"Now now Arcee, you shouldn't keep coming back to revenge, you know that poor Tailgate and Cliffjumper wouldn't wish to see you like this." she circled around Arcee.

"If you talk about them again Airachnid I swear I'll-!"

"You'll do what Arcee? You can't escape those webs without help, so get comfortable." she suggested, Arcee knew not to make her angry.

"Why didn't you kill me spider?!" she growled again.

"Ah, Arcee, while I would originally snuff your spark at the first chance I received...there's a much richer reward that follows, if I hold you captive..." she smirked again.

"What the frag are you talking about?" Arcee asked.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find out about your little relationship with that...rather mysterious, mech, Blackwolf, did you?" she nearly giggled from Arcee's shock.

"Leave him alone Airachnid!" she warned.

"Oh Arcee, but then I would miss a golden opportunity, see you're his new found weakness, and if I use you against him, he shall serve me…and MECH." she chuckled lightly.

"So that's what this is all about, you're still doing Silas's dirty work, and you want Blackwolf to become his little science experiment and slave?!" she could kill Airachnid if she weren't tied up.

"And here I thought you were the same old Arcee, but you've grown smarter than ever." she giggled.

"Yeah, time's changed me a little bit, now let me go so I can smash your helm in!" she threatened.

"Arcee, even if you could, you wouldn't..." this concerned Arcee.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blackwolf has a small mechanism of dark energon in his chest armor, right next to his spark, so if you or he even tries to lay a digit on me, he will be left a hollow corpse, and then you'll take his place as Silas's test subject." Airachnid sounded death serious now, much to Arcee's surprise, for Airachnid was usually very unusual in that way.

"You're crazy if you think he'll help you and MECH!" she hissed.

"Oh, he won't have a choice, unless he wants to see his precious Arcee dead!" Airachnid shot back, leaving Arcee to her silence in the dark.

Blackwolf was in big trouble, she feared for his life. "Please Blackwolf...stay safe...and watch your back." she wished he could hear her. She wished he was there right now, no, she wished she could right now be wrapped in his arms so she wouldn't have to worry about Airachnid, so she could feel safe, warm, and most of all, happy.

 **(Blackwolf's location)**

The black saburbon roared as it sped along the desert sand, the rubber tires were burning, and sparks were coming from the pipes as Blackwolf strained his speed to the maximum. He cursed himself for not choosing a more off road and quicker vehicle.

He was determined to get to Arcee in time, before Airachnid did something bad to her. But he had to let his tires cool down and let his engine do the same. He transformed and fell onto a rock, he was panting, his energon was boiling as it tried to keep him cooled down.

He felt something make his metal torso crawl, it felt cold, dark. He did an internal scan over his body, after moments, it began flashing rapidly as it detected something in his chest area, right next to his spark chamber.

He quickly opened his chest armor, revealing his spark chamber, the metal cover guarding his unusually colored, golden spark. It was something that he found odd about himself, he knew that most sparks were blue, white, or even purple in color, but his was yellow, just another feature that made him stand out.

What caught his attention was a small break in the thin armor surrounding his spark, in it appeared to be a tiny capsule, he instantly gasped and reached into his chest to grab it. As soon as he managed to get a grip on it with his large servos, another thing he hated about being built as a defender, and pulled it from his spark chamber. He closed his chest plating and sealed his chest tightly, and began observing the small device.

When he finally scanned it, and received the results, he nearly dropped it, for it was none other than dark energon. Where and when did it find it's way in his spark chamber he couldn't figure out.

But then it clicked with him, she hadn't killed Arcee yet, but even he knew that Airachnid would have never taken Arcee a prisoner. She had somehow obtained the dark energon, and when they were attacked the previous night, she shot it into his armor, so she most likely could have activated something to send the dark energon into his spark somehow. It all made sense now.

"Oh scrap...it's all part of that spider's plan, she's gonna use Cee to bargain with me!" he looked at his HUD to see that he had only fifty miles left to go.

"This time, that spider dies!" he growled. He changed back into his saburban, the golden elite guard decals folding back into his armor. The wheels on the large vehicle began spinning rapidly, sending a trail of sand behind, and shot off. Blackwolf was wasting no time now, for Arcee's life depended on him now more than ever.

'Stay online Arcee.' he thought to himself as he drove quickly through the sand.

 **(Omega Two)**

The bots had been attempting to locate their two missing soldiers. Jack worried for Arcee and knew that when she went missing, it was never for a good reason.

They attempted to ask Teletraan One where they were, but as Blackwolf had requested, Teletraan would not reveal any information.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to bring Blackwolf to Earth with us! Now he AND Arcee are missing, he shouldn't have been trusted to do something as simple as patrol!" Ratchet growled.

Ironhide growled he stood in front of the medic, "Now you stall that thought! Blackwolf's done more than proven himself trustworthy! He saved my life, and if not for him, none of the Autobot ships would have made it to orbit if he wasn't with us during the war! So take that into consideration Ratchet!" the weapon specialist growled.

"And since when did you follow the rules? Who do you think you're kidding Ironhide?! Arcee and Blackwolf were supposed to return at o'nine hundred yesterday, and it's now five hours after noon and they still haven't returned." they both argued as the others were afraid it would evolve into a physical fight.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus's voice thundered within the base. He walked into the command center and stood high, his bulky armor only adding to his impressive newer build.

"We will not locate our missing allies if we argue amongst ourselves." he spoke calmly as he attempted to break the two arguing mechs up.

"Optimus, how can you be so calm, they disobeyed orders and didn't return, unless it involves Decepticons, then they'd better have an outstanding explanation." he growled, earning a death glare from Ironhide and some of the others.

"Becuase after Blackwolf defended Arcee and Jack, single handedly from three of our most dangerous foes, I feel confident about Blackwolf, and have no doubt that if something were to arise, he would do everything in his power to handle it.

 **(Arcee's location)**

Airachnid was beginning to grow impatient-restless, she continued to be tempted to end Arcee's and Blackwolf's lives, but she knew better than to ruin her plan.

"Your brave rescuer is taking his time, Arcee." she looked out of the mouth of the huge cave.

"What? Too eager to get scrapped Airachnid?" Arcee smirked, giving the spider a piece of her own joking medicine.

"You would do well not to test me, Arcee." Airachnid warned.

"Mmmhmm...so what would MECH do with Blackwolf, besides make him a lab rat?" Arcee became serious again.

"Well, since you're all doomed anyway, I guess I should reveal the secret." Airachnid prepared to go over it.

"Well, as long as we have you, he shall do as we bid, weather it be to invade a military base, or assassinate one of your comrades." the evil femme smirked.

"So basically just another Cybertronian to do Silas's dirty work...and here I thought you only worked alone." Arcee added.

"Oh, I still do, but it will be as if having another Nemesis Prime around, someone who is much stronger than I." Airachnid could have gone on and on about what they could do with Blackwolf, but she cut it short.

"You just don't get it do you? You aren't going to beat us that easily!" Arcee growled.

"You should know better than to raise a tone with me Arcee." Airachnid warned.

"All you and Silas want to do is send your assets to die, if you think Blackwolf is going to surrender, guess what, you've got another thing coming spider! He'll leave nothing but a stain on the wall." Arcee smirked as Airachnid's expression became anger.

"Fine Arcee, if you wanted me to snuff your spark so badly, you should have just asked!" she hissed, activating one of her spider limbs, the sharp claw end touching the blue femme's metal neck.

Airachnid was about to tear through Arcee's metal neck, when all of the sudden-

"AIRACHNID!" Thundered the voice of Blackwolf as he leaped into the cave.

She turned to face him, "Leave her alone!" Airachnid turned her attention to him.

"You...you've finally come, just to end up a servant to MECH." she smirked.

"Oh don't talk as if you're above MECH." he sneered, his fangs showing.

"I...servo no one." she spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"You think I'm to be a slave of Silas, you've been one the whole time, and do you know what that means?" she didn't say anything.

"You're a joke, Airachnid!" she was angry now, switching to her spider limbs and charging at him.

"One of the greatest Cybertronians in the history of failure!" he began running even deeper into the cave with her right behind him. He took quick notice that the sound of her movements had faded, and that he had led himself into a dark corner, and from what he was told about Airachnid, the darkness was her ally, but he was it's enemy.

He activated his red visor, it slid over his yellow optics, he cycled through different vision modes, until it came to night vision. He suddenly saw her leap at him, without thinking, he raised his servos, and blocked her strike, and threw her into the nearest wall.

She charged again, striking rapidly with her spider limbs, he growled as he grabbed one, denting the metal, and threw her once again, into the nearest wall. He drew his swords and readied himself again.

She charged and began striking at him with her acid like digit tips, he knew that they could go right through his armor. He was being outmatched by her speed, she wouldn't stop striking his with her spider limbs, he was beginning to leak energon, until with a roar of battle, he swung one of his swords up, and it found it's mark.

Two of her spider limbs fell from their arms, she yelled in pain, her faceplate lit with fury. She leaped back, and pulled out a small mechanism. "Game's over, Wolf." she smirked, and pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"What?" she pressed again.

"I found your little trap, spider, you've lost." she looked at him in defeat, she knew that she had lost. So with a hiss, she changed into her stealth chopper, and made her way out of the cave.

Arcee could only listen as the fight went on, until the cave fell silent, and Airachnid flew out pf the cave. Blackwolf emerged and jogged to her.

"Cee! Thank Primus!" he tore the webs holding her in the air. She fell, but he instantly grabbed her, and before she knew it, he was holding her close, not letting go.

"Blackwolf…" she melted into the hug.

After a while, they knew that they had to get back to base, but she didn't feel right, she needed to say something.

"Blackwolf...thank you…for saving my life." she thanked him.

"Anytime." he smiled.

"No Wolf, this is different, no one...except Cliffjumper and Tailgate, would have risked their lives for me like that...I-I Lo-mmmph!" she was cut off when he pressed his metallic lips firmly against hers, giving her his everything. He pulled back and admired her swooned reaction.

"I love you too." he smiled, she only smiled as her dazed optics focused on him.

"We should get back to base, Ratchet's gonna melt me down for parts if we don't call them." he chuckled.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed the updated version of 'The Spider's Web' and I'll see you guys in the updated 'A Giant Hazard'. Please review and let me know how it did now.**


End file.
